A Broken Heart Mended
by Pisces Woman2009
Summary: Isabella Swan is in high school. After a heartbreak she tries to move on. She meets a teacher that helps her out. Tanya/Bella *Tanya version* Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This will be the Tanya/Bella version.**

**Chapter 1**

_Isabella's POV:_

I was crouched, getting my things together; getting everything organized for tomorrow.

Charlie walked knocked on my door before stepping in. He looked at me with sad eyes. I felt bad that he felt bad. He knew I was still suffering from my breakup.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm just about done." I said, setting my things aside.

Charlie game me a curt nod. "Good."

There was a moment's pause before Charlie sighed, "Anyway, Jacob and Billy is coming over. If you want to come down, please feel free. I think Jacob is anxious to see you."

I inwardly groaned. Ever since Jacob found out I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, he has been knocking himself out trying to get my attention.

"I-I don't feel too well. I think I'm just going to stay here." I said.

Charlie nodded his head, "I understand." He puts his hand on the doorknob and said, "A broken heart takes time to heal, but I promise you, it _will_. I know it may not feel like it now," He took his hand off the doorbell and walked over to me, kneeling down. "Listen, Mark will see one day that he lost the best thing that could ever happen. One day, you will make someone very happy. You have a heart of gold, Isabella. Don't waste it on him."

I gave him a slight smile, telling him I appreciated it.

Charlie left, closing the door behind him. When I was sure he was downstairs, I let it all out. As I cried, I felt a little better. My heart didn't feel as heavy. My tears kept coming and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

I got up and walked to my bed. I laid on it and continued crying. I'm not sure what time I fell asleep. All I know is that I cried, falling asleep. The last thought that went through my mind was hearing about a woman dying of a broken heart.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I was till half asleep when I tried to hit the snooze button. When I did, I put my head back down onto my pillow and resumed sleeping.<p>

Five minutes later, I was woken up by it again. This continued about six times. On the seventh time, my heart dropped. I completely forgot that I had school.

I yanked the covers off me, ignoring the merciless cold from the morning air. I ran to the bathroom, showered and got dressed in my dark grey off-the-shoulder tunic top, dark blue bottoms, black dress up boots diamond earrings and my bangles. I put on my makeup, brushed my hair and styled it. I went downstairs and found a note on the refrigerator that said:

_Good morning Isabella,_

_I had to go to work early. There is a new lead to my case. I'm sorry I couldn't see you off. Know that I will be thinking about you._

_Much love_

I grabbed a quick breakfast, brushed my teeth and went to my car to drive to school.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at school and got out of the car, people around started whispering and looking at me. This was the first time the school has seen me since my breakup. I broke up with my boyfriend over the summer and it was the first day of a new year. I guess the word travels fast. I did my best to ignore everyone and try to move on.<p>

As I walked to my school, everyone was giving me sympathetic looks and pats on the back and telling me it would be okay. I knew they were trying to comfort me but it had the opposite effect. It was actually a little humiliating.

As I was walking down the hall, Mike came running after me when he saw me. He stopped me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Isabella."

Even though I didn't want his pity, I returned the hug. He pulled back and asked me how I was holding up.

"I will be fine." I said.

He nodded, "Listen, I think what he did was really low. You are a catch. He is a loser for dumping you."

I whipped my eyes at him, "What?" I asked, shocked.

"Him, dumping you. He just lost the best thing that's ever going to happen to him." Mike said

I was in shock. That asshole told everyone that _he_ dumped me. I felt a huge blow to my pride. This was not happening. Without a word, I took off in search of Mark.

I finally found him at his locker, taking out books. He changed over the summer. His blond hair was a little shorter, he grew about six inches, his muscles were more defined and his jaw line was more defined. I mentally slapped myself when I realized that I thought he looked hot. How could I think that about him after all the things he did to me?

I didn't run but didn't walk either to him. When I reached him, I closed his locker, preventing him to get any more books out and have his attention on me. "You feel like a man now?" I asked, angrily.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. I saw him checking me out and that he appreciated the view. I knew I changed a lot over the summer as well. My body was curvier in all the right places, I filled out more, my body was leaner and all woman.

He gathered himself together before asking, "What are you talking about?", putting his book bag over his shoulder.

"You're telling people that you broke up with me. You didn't. _I_ broke up with you." I said.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Really? You are upset over minor details?"

I looked at him incredulously. This was high school. In high school, the minor details meant everything. Plus, I didn't like what it did to my pride.

"The point is you lied." I said.

"What do you care what other people think?" he asked.

"Same reason as you." I argued.

He shook his head, "I don't." He said

"That's why you lied to everyone?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look, I have to go. I will be late for class." He said, walking away.

I fought tears as I pulled out my schedule.

_Period 1 Pre-Calculus/Trigonometry Building A Room 104 Kathy Frodel_

_Period 2 English Building B Room 314 Sam Hardy_

_Period 3 AP Biology Room B Room 209/Lunch Brad Johnson_

_Period 4 Choir Building E Room 91 Sara Nerison_

_Period 5 Music Appreciation Building E Room 12 Linda Larson_

_Period 6 History Building D Room 307 Tanya Denali _

_Period 7 American Literature Building C Room 102 Jean Perry_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you for the**

**This chapter was fun to write. lol**

**Chapter 2**

_Isabella's POV:_

I got through my classes, but just barely. I was sick and tired of everyone's pity. To be honest, I would rather have to deal with some of the guys shamelessly hitting on me than dealing with pity. It was just that more mortifying.

During lunch time was the worst. Jessica went on and on and on about how great Mark and I were together. Was she that clueless or was she that inconsiderate?

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Angela said.

I looked to her and gave her a grateful smile.

"How's Biology? I have the same teacher as you." Angela asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was okay. It seems a bit slow but that might be because that it's the first day."

"I don't know about you, but I like the first day. Everything is easy and goes by rather quickly, and let's not forget the best part, no homework." Angela said with a smile.

I smiled at her, "Yeah." If it was another school year, I would have been happy about it but truth be told, I wanted something to distract me from thinking about Mark.

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, as if we don't do enough school work, now they make you do more. As if we have no lives."

A cold breeze racked around my body. I turned to the door and saw Mark and his friends walking in, laughing and pushing each other. I felt my heart crack. He didn't even care.

I didn't want to be near him so I told my friends that I would be getting fresh air. I walked to a patch of grass and laid down, watching the clouds roll around the sky.

About ten minutes later, I heard the bell ring. I got up and headed to my other classes.

* * *

><p>Finally, I was on my way to my sixth period. I was relived because the day was almost done. I could feel that my body was exhausted from holding in my pain.<p>

I opened the door and my heart dropped. I saw Mark sitting at a desk near the window. I completely forgot that there was a chance that I could have him in one of my classes.

He looked up at me but I turned my head away so I couldn't look at him. I chose a seat that was the furthest away from him. I knew it was immature but I was still hurting.

"So what? You are not even going to talk to me now?" I heard him ask.

I still wasn't looking at him. I just ignored him as I got my stuff out.

A few minutes passed by before Mark got out of his seat and started walking toward me. My heart dropped again for the second time today. I was saved by the teacher walking in and told us to take our seats. Mark was forced to retire back to his.

I looked up to see the beautiful voice belonged to. I was surprised to see a beautiful strawberry blond woman. She was approximately five and a half feet tall; she had fair smooth skin, honey brown eyes. I was able to get a good look at her since I was fairly at the front.

Her eyes shifted to me and flashed with what I believed was recognition. "There you are." She whispered with a smile. I assumed it was me she was talking about since her attention was fully on me. Maybe she found out about my breakup with Mark. I felt myself blush in embarrassment. Or maybe perhaps I was just being paranoid.

The teacher put her bag and purse on her desk and picked up a piece of unused chalk and write her name on the board. "I am Miss Denali and I will be teaching History." She set the chalk down and turned to the class. She cocked her head as she looked us over.

Something in her expression told me she was annoyed. I couldn't help but look behind me to see what she was upset about. I instantly knew why. There wasn't a single guy here that wasn't staring at her as if she was some piece of meat. A couple of them were even drooling! While even I had to admit she was very attractive, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Now that I have your attention." She said with a smirk, "I will go over the roll list."

She began listing off the students and when she got to Mark, he shot his hand up faster than I thought possible. "That's me." He called.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Miss Denali looked at him and gave him a death glare. Wow. She may even hate him more than I do. I don't know what he did to make her upset.

"Yes, there you are." Miss Denali said with venom in her voice.

The whole class shifted. I think we were all a little uncomfortable and frightened of her. The only one who was oblivious was Mark. He didn't seem to catch on.

She continued to name us off. When she got to my name, her eyes shifted to me before I could even raise my hand. Which meant, she knew who I was.

I gave her a shy smile and raised my hand anyway, "Here."

She grinned at me and seemed to be very happy; her eyes were sparkling. That's a bit weird. What was going on here? Was she being sympathetic to me as well?

She continued her way and when she was done, she set it down.

She went over the syllabus and talked about what to expect. She then proceeded to talk about her being strict. She was in the middle of a sentence when she abruptly stopped. Her eyes zeroed in on Mark, who was texting.

Miss Denali walked over to him, her heels clicking against the floor was the only sound that could be heard. Mark was once again oblivious.

When she reached him, he was still typing away. Miss Denali made her presence known when she laid a hand on his shoulder. Mark didn't expect this so he nearly jumped out of his skin. His pencil toppled to the floor and his papers whizzed in the air. A couple chuckles could be heard from the class.

"Who are you texting Mark?" She said his name with venom in her voice.

When he didn't answer, Miss Denali put her hand out, silently telling him to hand his phone over. She took it and went back to the front of the class. I see her pushing a couple buttons and she began reading the text out loud.

"We need to talk. Meet me at the pizza parlor at four." Miss Denali read. She focused her attention back to Mark who looked scared. "Who is this to?" Miss Denali asked.

Either Mark was in shock or he didn't want her to know. Miss Denali raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, "Okay." She said before pressing a button. It didn't take a genius to know she hit send.

I was a little surprised to hear my phone vibrate in my purse. My heart dropped again when I saw Miss Denali's eyes on me. How could she have possibly heard that? She slowly walked over to me and I held my breath without realizing it.

I looked at her and saw her smirk and raise her eyebrows playfully. I blushed and grabbed my phone out. I shut it off but she held out her hand to which I handed my phone over. My breath hitched as our fingers brushed. A tingling sensation traveled through my whole body.

Miss Denali pushed a few buttons. I have no idea what she did but she handed it back to me. I shut it off and out it back to my purse. When Miss Denali walked back to the front, I noticed she didn't give Mark's phone back.

"Mark, see me after class." Miss Denali said in a cold tone. Miss Denali continued on.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and we were let go. Mark went to get up but Miss Denali stopped him by saying, "Aren't you forgetting something, Mark?" He gave her a sheepish smile and sat back down. As I passed Miss Denali she gave me a wink.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, I went home and started cooking dinner for Charlie and I. As I was preheating the oven, I couldn't help but feel happy that Mark got into trouble. I felt gratitude for Miss Denali, yet at the same time I felt bad that he did.<p>

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I have a certain feeling? It was like I couldn't make up my mind. One minute, I'm angry with him and the next, I have a broken heart.

I was grateful when the oven beeped. It meant that I could give myself a moment's peace, focusing on something else other than Mark.

* * *

><p>When I put the lasagna in the oven, I went to my room and listened to music while reading my psychology book. I read that listening to music released the same chemicals as having sex; I shut the book, turned off my music and sighed. "I'm never listening to music in front of a crowd again." I said to myself.<p>

I heard the front door and knew Charlie was home; so I went downstairs to greet him.

When Charlie saw me, he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Hey, Bells. You have a good day?"

I nodded, "It was okay."

"It will only get better." He said, walking to the closet to put his jacket away.

I couldn't help but think of Miss Denali when he said that. "I'm cooking lasagna." I said.

Charlie closed the door and frowned. "You didn't have to do that. I was going to get takeout."

I smiled at him, "It's okay. I want to get back to normal."

On cue, the oven beeped, signaling the lasagna was ready. I went to the kitchen to get it out. I was relieved when I saw that I didn't burn it this time.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I sat with Charlie in the family room, watching a football game. I really didn't know how it worked so I spent all my energy watching to see what the rules were. I guess I could have asked Charlie but I didn't want him explaining it while he missed it.<p>

"Who do you want to win?" Charlie asked.

Neither team was from around here. I looked at him and shrugged. "Them." I said, pointing.

Charlie looked at me confused, "Why?"

"I like their uniforms. I'm attracted to red." I said.

Charlie was drinking a beer and chocked on it. "You picked them because you like their uniforms?" He asked incredulously.

"How do you pick them?" I asked.

Charlie smiled, "Good point."

* * *

><p>It was around eight so I decided to get ready for bed. I went upstairs and took my shower. Thoughts of Mark and another girl ran through my mind as I was washing my hair. All the pain and heartbreak came back again. I let out my tears and sobbing. My tears merged with the warm spray of water and I placed my hand over my broken heart. Why couldn't I just stick with being angry with him?<p>

After I managed to get myself together, I turned the water off, dried myself off and put my pajamas on. I went down the hall and saw that Charlie already went to bed. I knew because I could hear his snoring. I closed his door to numb the sound. I wouldn't get any sleep if I didn't.

I went to my room, brushed my hair and went to bed. Before I could fall asleep, my phone buzzed. I growled and got up to answer it. It was a text message from an unknown number. It said:

'_Meet me before school tomorrow.'_

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and texted back:

'_Who is this?'_

I got a reply almost instantaneously.

'_It's Mark.'_

I was even more confused. It was an unknown number. I scrolled though and saw that his name and number was no longer in my contact list. I know for certain that I didn't delete him. Then, a thought occurred to me. Was it possible that Miss Denali was the one who deleted him when she was looking through my phone?

I scoffed. That was highly unlikely. Why would she? What would motivate her to do that? I decided that Charlie was the more likely to do it. I would ask him about it tomorrow.

I shut my phone off and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><em>I was lying on my bed, enjoying the feel of feather light kisses trailing down my neck. I let out a moan as I felt the body on top of me suck my pulse point. Hands trailed up and down my body, caressing my intimate parts. I felt pleasure at my core as I was being rocked. The springs of my mattress squeaked in protest. I moaned louder as the pleasure increased. I looked into the honey brown eyes of Miss Denali. Before anything else happened, I woke up.<em>

I woke up panting, trying to get much needed air in my lungs. My body was soaked in sweat and my core was soaked with arousal. I blushed at the dream. Of all people, why did I dream of Miss Denali? I sighed; the human brain never ceases to amaze me.

I got out of bed and changed into clean underwear. I went back to bed, still disturbed over the weird dream.

* * *

><p><em>No POV:<em>

Unknown to Isabella, was a lone shadow at her window. The figure took off running when Isabella woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Before anyone asks, no. Tanya did not rape Bella or anything like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Wow! I'm very impressed with the response I received. Thanks so much guys! It means a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Isabella's POV:_

I woke up to my dad shaking me, "Isabella! Isabella! Wake up! You're going to be late." I heard him walk out and I turned my body around.

This bed was so comfortable. My body fought in protest. It took me a while to get myself back to sleep since I woke up from that disturbing nightmare. My eyes widened as I remembered it. I mentally kicked myself for dreaming that. I know we have no control over our dreams but still; what kind of sick twisted mind did I have?

I got out of bed; thoroughly regretting it as soon as I felt the cold air on my hot skin. I quickly got into the shower; wanting to get warm again. After showering, getting dressed, did my hair and put on my makeup, I went downstairs.

Charlie was at the breakfast table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. "Good Morning." I said.

He didn't look up, "Hey. Took you long enough to get up."

I blushed, "Sorry, I had a rough night."

Charlie shifted, "That kid call you?" He asked with distaste in his voice.

I blushed harder and shook my head, "No. I just-couldn't sleep." I walked over to the stove, "Do you have time for breakfast?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

He finally looked up, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He stared at me and I froze.

"What?" I asked, excited. My body was on high alert.

"Are you wearing that to school?" He asked.

I looked down and rolled my eyes. That's what he got excited about? He nearly gave me a heart attack. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, sighing.

"There's too much skin!" He said.

"That's how women dress today." I said, gesturing to my body.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't want anyone seeing your skin; not even on your honeymoon!"

I huffed, "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?"

He nodded, "Alright fine. When you're eighty; then we'll talk." He said going back to his newspaper.

I smirked, knowing he was just showing his protective side.

As I was eating, I heard my phone ring. I ran up and saw that I got a text message who I assumed was from Mark. He was reminding me to meet him.

* * *

><p>After I ate, I brushed my teeth and said goodbye to my dad before going to school. When I pulled into a parking space, I noticed Mark leaning on a wall near the entrance, waiting for me. I sighed in irritation.<p>

When I reached the entrance, Mark kicked himself off the wall, "Where were you?" He asked furiously.

I didn't stop walking and neither did he. "At home." I answered.

"Why didn't you meet me like I asked you?" He asked, his voice rising.

I laughed mockingly, "You didn't _ask_ me. You _told_ me. I don't take that lightly. I'm not your little bitch that you can just command."

"Then why did you agree to meet me?" He asked, turning red. "I've waited for half an hour."

I rolled my eyes; he was lying. "I never agreed to meet you." I said not looking at him.

"Yes you did." He said.

I shook my head, "No I didn't." I argued.

He fisted his hands and threw them up and down, "Yes, you did!"

I don't remember him having a temper like this. I stopped walking, "Look, I'm not ready to talk to you. And this way is not helping your case. You're just making it worse. I don't like being treated this way. Leave me alone." I said, walking away from him. It was getting easier and easier not to cry over him and for that, I was thankful for.

I noticed a group of guys were watching this exchange. They laughed and pointed at Mark.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall and saw a bulletin board. I noticed a hot pink flyer posted and it immediately got my attention. It was a date for cheerleading tryouts. I smiled at the memory I had when I was one.<p>

"You looking to try out this year?" A voice asked.

I looked and saw it was Angela. I smiled at her, "I'm thinking about it."

"What's stopping you? You were one of the best." Angela asked.

I smiled at the compliment. "I guess I'm afraid of reliving bad memories…or good ones." I said, thinking about Mark.

"Don't let Mark sway your decision." Angela said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I smirked, "How do you know that's what I'm thinking?"

Angela cocked her head and gave me an 'are you kidding me' look.

I chuckled, "Right. Right."

"Seriously, you should think about it." She said before leaving. I got out my phone and typed in the dates, just in case I decided to go for it. It seemed a bit strange that the tryouts were today after school. It's only the second day. I would have to check and make sure that this wasn't some kind of prank that a student did.

The bell rang, signaling us to get to class. I started walking to class and groaned as I thought about the day that was in store for me. I let out another groan when I remembered I had to face Miss Denali. She didn't know about the dream but it's still awkward.

I went through my classes and felt that today was a little but better than yesterday. At lea

* * *

><p>st today, we did some work even if it was relatively easy. It was better than nothing.<p>

I went to lunch with Angela and a couple other friends. We were busy talking about what clubs and other after school activities we were thinking about joining. An occasion, my mind would drift to Mark but it has gotten much, much easier. I think it might be because I was happy that he was irritated with me.

"What about you, Isabella? What were you planning on?" Eric asked, interested.

"Ah- oh, um…actually I was thinking about trying out for cheerleading again." I said. I looked at Angela who had a proud expression on her face.

Mike perked up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I really enjoyed it and…why not?" I shrugged.

Eric held up his hand in a high-five manner, "That's my girl! Getting right back on the horse."

"Beauty, singer and cheerleader. You're a triple threat Isabella." Mike said with a smile.

"Were you thinking about joining anything else?" Angela asked, ignoring Mike's comment.

I nodded, "I thought about track or volleyball but I don't know if it would conflict with cheerleading."

Angela nodded, "Well cheerleading tryouts is today so you will have to decide soon."

I nodded, "I know." The bell rang, causing me to jump.

Angela gathered her things, "Let me know what your decision is, okay?" I nodded.

I went through the rest of my classes, bored out of my mind. I think the only reason why I wasn't concerned or moping over Mark was because of my nervousness. I was too nervous about cheerleading tryouts. I decided during fourth period that I would go for it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang at the end of fifth period and now I was a nervous wreck. I would now have to face Miss Denali. I know she had no knowledge of my dream but I guess my paranoia was getting the best of me.<p>

I gathered my things and walked to Miss Denali's classroom. When I reached it, I took a peek inside and noticed there was no one in the room except her. I was about to go in when I realized that I didn't want to be alone with her. I didn't want her to know about my dream or pick up my uneasiness around her. I knew I was being paranoid but I decided to wait outside to calm my mind.

Almost instantly, her door opened and I looked at her and saw she was leaning against her door, smiling. "Hey, what are you doing outside?" She asked in a musical voice.

I opened and closed my mouth, hoping that would get my mind to think of something. "I didn't know if you were still teaching. I know that some teachers kept their students a little longer to explain something." When I finished, I mentally kicked myself. That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard, but in my defense I didn't have a lot of time to come up with something.

She paused before chuckling, "Don't worry, you're always welcome here. Please." She said, gesturing with her arm for me to come in. I had no choice but to. As I passed her, I accidently brushed up against her. Memories of my last night's dream came flooding in and I couldn't suppress my blush.

She closed the door behind us and it was nearly dead silent compared to the loud commotion outside of students talking and laughing.

Miss Denali walked to her desk, her heels clicking as she did so. I took the same seat as I did yesterday and got out my things slowly, hoping to buy me time from awkward silences or her talking to me. It's not that I disliked her or anything; it's just that the dream I had surprised me a little. She didn't do anything that wouldn't make me trust her. In fact, she seemed very sweet and kind…to me anyway.

I then remembered the incident with my phone. I mentally scolded myself for not remembering to ask Charlie if he deleted Mark's number.

I looked at Miss Denali who was looking down at papers and writing something down. I thought about asking her but decided against it. I didn't want to accuse her nor did I have the courage to ask her. It doesn't look right if I were to ask.

A voice brought me out of my thoughts, "How is your day going?"

I focused my eyes and noticed I was zoning out. I fought a blush as I looked into Miss Denali's eyes. "It's going okay. How about you?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Better now." She winked.

I gulped; I couldn't help but think that that was very sexy. I instantly felt confused. Why did I think that?

"The day is almost over." Miss Denali said

I looked at her and something told me that that is not the reason why she thought it was better.

I was saved when a group of students walked in. Miss Denali looked to them and I noticed she had an irritated look that wasn't there before.

"Hello." She said, greeting them with a smile.

The group replied back before taking their seats. A few minutes later, the students started pouring in. When the final bell rang, Miss Denali stood and walked to the front of class and took roll. Once again, her eyes lingered on me when she got to my name. I played it off and told myself that it was just my paranoia.

Miss Denali went to the chalkboard and started writing notes about the Civil War. I got paper and a pencil out and began taking notes as well.

I was in the middle of writing a sentence when I felt something light hit my shoulder. I looked down to see it was a paper ball. I looked to the side of me and knew that Mark was the one who threw it at me. He was waving his hands around, trying to get my attention.

I gestured and mouthed 'what?'

Before anything else could happen, I heard Miss Denali say, "What is so important that you have to interrupt my class, Mark?"

I looked up at her and saw that she was still holding a piece of chalk, frozen in place with her writing with her back still turned.

She slowly turned to face him, "Well?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Her tone was cold and would scare anyone.

"Nothing, Miss Denali." Mark answered, fumbling with his pencil.

Miss Denali looked to me and her eyes soften instantly. She walked to me and looked down, staring at the paper ball. She picked it up and unraveled it. "Meet me after school tomorrow. I really, really need to talk to you." She read out loud. I heard a couple chuckles and knew that other students were taking pleasure in Mark's embarrassment.

Miss Denali looked to Mark again, "Really Mark, if you have to ask her to meet you twice, it's obvious she's not interested in you. Can't you take the hint?" Miss Denali said, mockingly. My mouth dropped, that was cold even by my standards. I couldn't help but feel thankful to her. She probably saved me from a huge headache.

There was a chorus of laughs and 'ooohs'.

I could tell that Mark wanted to lash out but he wisely held his tongue.

"Once again, see me after class. Maybe after today, you'll learn." Miss Denali said and turned back to the board.

* * *

><p>When class ended, I was one of the last people out because I ended up dropping my things. I passed by Miss Denali and she gave me her trademark wink. I blushed and continued on my way.<p>

After serving my remaining time in school, I went to the gym where they were holding the tryouts. There was a good amount of people and were setting up. My heart nearly ripped out my chest and fainted when I saw who one of the judges were, Miss Denali.

She was at a table with her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table with a smirk playing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Some of you may think that Tanya is coming on a little too strong. I'm sorry if you feel like that but I'm a very flirty woman. So, I guess it's my personality and I don't really feel that is out of the ordinary...at least for me. lol**

**By the way, I'm super excited to write the next chapter. There will be **_**a lot more**_** Tanya and Isabella interaction. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews. You're all sweethearts. **

_Previously:_

_My heart nearly ripped out my chest and fainted when I saw who one of the judges were, Miss Denali._

_She was at a table with her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table with a smirk playing on her face._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Isabella's POV:_

I was determined not to let her affect me. I wanted this, needed this. I smiled back at her and when I did, she grinned. I think she may have wanted to laugh. I couldn't help the blush spreading across my face no matter how hard I tried. I swallowed hard and went up to the table. I was going to talk to the woman next to Miss Denali but someone else went up to her before I had the chance. I had no choice but to talk to Miss Denali.

When I reached her, I gave her a light smile. "How are you doing?" I asked

Miss Denali nodded, "I'm alright and yourself?"

I shrugged, "A little tired. I don't think my brain is used to the adjustment of school just yet."

Miss Denali smiled, "I'm sure you'll get there in no time."

"You seem very involved with this school." I said, thinking about the irony of her being here.

She chuckled, "Well, when I have an interest or passion in something, I give it my full undivided attention." Miss Denali smiled and I wasn't sure if I got the joke. It seemed I was missing something.

The woman beside Miss Denali rose from her chair, "Okay girls!" She called and clasped her hands, trying to get everyone's attention. People clapping their hands always irritated me. I don't know why, it just did.

"Form a line here," She said pointing, "And we can get started."

We did as we were told; I was in the middle of the line. The woman went to us and asked us to sign our names and fill out a little form. When we were done, we went one by one. A lot of the girls were really good. I recognized a few from last year.

When it was my turn, I felt butterflies flying around my tummy, especially since Miss Denali's attention was fully on me. A part of me wanted to quit and leave but my pride triumphed my discomfort. I moved to the center and faced the four judges.

As I was moving and giving it my all, I tried to ignore Miss Denali. I noticed she never took her eyes off me and she watched my every move, every part of my body. I tried ignoring her eyes raking over my body. The part of me that wasn't uncomfortable with Miss Denali took pleasure in knowing that Miss Denali was enjoying herself because it was an ego boost for me…not that I really needed it but still.

I was relieved when I was done. I looked to the judges and saw that they were smiling and writing down notes. The only one that wasn't doing this was Miss Denali. She was too busy staring at me with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes had desire swimming in them. I guess she was speechless. Nice to know that I could catch her off guard as well; this woman who was usually so calm and collected.

The woman at the end smiled at me and said, "Thank you Isabella. You did great."

* * *

><p>I walked out with my bag and walked to my car. I pulled my phone out and texted Angela that I tried out for cheerleading. About a minute later, I received a reply back, congratulating me and assuring me that I got in again.<p>

I drove down the streets watching the sun set on occasion. When I arrived at home, I got started on dinner and did some laundry. I heard my phone ring and went upstairs to answer it; it was Angela.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, what are you doing?" Angela asked.

I shrugged, "Doing laundry, cooking."

"Do you have plans this weekend?" She asked. Today was Friday.

"Not really. I was going to play it by ear." I answered, putting the soap in.

"Well, how would you feel about going shopping with me?" Angela asked.

"Shopping?" I thought about it, "Okay."

"Great! Meet me at the mall at two?" She asked

I nodded my head, "Okay. Looking forward to it."

"See you then." Angel said

"Bye." I said, hanging up. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a few missed calls. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Mark. I rolled my eyes and set my phone down.

* * *

><p>My dad and I were eating at the dinner table when he asked if I had any plans over the weekend. I nodded my head, "Yeah, Angela and I are going shopping."<p>

Charlie paused and looked happy. "Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. We're going to the mall tomorrow." I said, taking a sip of water.

"Good. I'm glad that you're not still hung up over-, " he stopped when I snapped my head up. "-that guy."

I smiled, "Don't get me wrong, I still think about him sometimes. The pain is lessening though. More quickly than I thought."

Charlie pointed his fork to me, "I told ya." He said and winked at me.

"Are you doing anything?" I asked.

"I will be out of town for a couple days. I will be back on Monday in the afternoon." He said. "Will you be okay by yourself?" he said looking at me.

"Of course. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, but please be careful." I said.

"Always." He responded.

"When are you leaving?" I asked

He chuckled, "That in a hurry to get rid of me?" He asked teasingly.

"No but-"

He held up his hand, "Relax. I'm just messing with you. I'm thinking about leaving early tomorrow morning."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>I spent my Saturday morning cleaning and doing homework. Mark called me a couple times but I declined. I was becoming increasingly frustrated. I really didn't want to deal with him yet. He was pushy but not like this.<p>

While I was doing household chores, my mind would drift to Miss Denali and each time I would shake my head, trying to get rid of images of that dream. Why did she affect me so? I think I was scared. I think I was scared that I was actually _enjoying_ thinking about her. It made me _happy_ to think about her and that terrified me.

I looked at the clock and decided to take a shower and get ready because I was sweaty from the work I did.

* * *

><p>After my shower, I got dressed, did my hair and makeup. I drove to the mall to meet Angela. I saw her standing outside the entrance. When she saw me she waved her hands and smiled. I went up to her and hugged her. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded in return.<p>

We spent the day walking around and buying.

We walked along and Angela stopped. "Come on." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I realized she was dragging me to 'Victoria's Secret'.

I smiled, "I never would have guessed you shopped here." I said

She chuckled, "Usually online."

Angela and I went to the back and my jaw went slack, "Oh." I whispered. Of course she's here. I should've known…okay not really but still. There, was Miss Denali looking through the lingerie.

"What?" Angela asked, looking in the same direction.

"That's my history teacher." I said nodding to her.

Angela smiled, "Really? Let's go say 'hi'." Angela dragged me further into the store and I was trying to get out of her grip.

"Angela, wait. Angela." I whispered furiously, still trying to pull away.

We reached her and Miss Denali looked at us. When her eyes fell on me, she broke out into a grin, her eyes flashed with joy and I felt a flutter in my heart.

"Isabella. It's nice to see you." Miss Denali said sweetly. She looked genuinely surprised to see me.

I then remembered where we were and I blushed. I'm usually not like this. I can be blunt and I don't usually blush at the drop of a hat.

I swallowed, "Hi Miss Denali." I wanted to turn the attention away from me since I couldn't handle the pressure. I gestured to Angela. "This is my friend Angela."

Angela waved, "Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Miss Denali said.

I heard two women in an argument, coming from the right. They were arguing about what was better.

"Tanya, you choose. Irina thinks this one is better to wear for your mate but-" I heard the voice get louder as they approached.

I turned my head to the right and saw two women coming toward us. The first one had long, blond hair, golden eyes and fair skin. She was holding a white see-through tulle & satin babydoll outfit.

The other woman had long blond hair as well but not as long. She had golden eyes, fair skin and was tall. She was holding a red bow-trim garter and matching red bra.

When both women saw me, they stopped.

I looked at Miss Denali who looked absolutely mortified but didn't blush. She swallowed and bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to strangle them.

She smiled but I knew she was still embarrassed and angry. "Kate." Miss Denali said to one woman. She turned to the other woman, "Irina." She then turned to me, "This is my student, Isabella Swan." She said calmly.

The women looked at me and recognition ran across their features. They both looked happy to see me. I guess she talked about me. About what I had no idea. Maybe she talked to Mark disrupting her class and I was part of the equation.

"Isabella. Hi. I'm Kate." Kate reached out her hand and when I went to shake it, she pulled me into a hug.

I was a very touchy-feely person but she was a stranger to me. I relaxed my body and returned the hug. She pulled back and I looked at the other woman. "I'm Irina." She said, pulling me into a hug as well.

I pulled away and saw fury in Miss Denali's eyes staring at the two women. "I knew I should've brought Carmen instead." She whispered.

"We're Tanya's sisters." Irina said, ignoring Miss Denali's comment.

"Nice to meet you." I said, nodding with a smile. I don't know why but I liked them. Not as much as Miss Denali but-. I stopped myself as I realized that thought.

Before I could analyze it, Kate took a step to me and leaned in, "Which one do _you_ like better, Isabella? This one?" She said holding the one up in her hands, "Or that one?" She said, pointing to the one in Irina's hand.

I opened and closed my mouth. "I…both of them are nice." I said blushing.

"This is Angela. Isabella's friend." Miss Denali said, gesturing. I think she wanted the embarrassment to be over with.

I looked at Angela who looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. The women smiled and greeted her. I noticed that they didn't hug her though. Weird.

"We really need to be going." Miss Denali said, pulling her sisters away.

"We'll see you again." Kate said with a smile. How could they know that?

I waved, "See you."

Miss Denali started walking away but stopped and turned to me when her sisters were out of sight. She leaned in close to me and whispered, "If you had to choose one, which would it be?"

I paused, "You mean the…outfits?" If you could even call them that. You're paying for thread that isn't there.

Miss Denali nodded with a mischievous smile.

I shrugged, "That's a hard one." I pictured Miss Denali in both of them and tried to pick. She looked great in either one. "I guess the red one." I said, blushing.

Miss Denali smiled and winked, "Thanks for your input. I'll keep it in mind." She said before walking away.

I let out a breath and turned to Angela. "That was fun." She said and went to a nearby rack.

"You don't find it odd that they only asked for my input?" I asked. I was trying to figure out if there was something there or was I imagining it.

Angela furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, "Not really. You're _her_ student. I don't know her."

We spent about an hour, picking out what we wanted.

* * *

><p>We bought a bunch of stuff and left. As we passed by 'Motherhood Maternity', Angela stopped, "Need anything from there?" She asked with a smile.<p>

I smacked Angela's shoulder, "Keep going."

Angela didn't move. "Seriously, I need to get something."

My mouth dropped, "Angela? Are you…" I wasn't sure if she was joking.

When she saw my expression, she laughed, "No, I'm not but my mom is. I wanted to get her something." She went in and I followed after her.

Angela paid for it and we went out and we walked some more. "I have to use the bathroom real quick. Can you hold this for me?" She asked, holding up her bags.

I nodded and took it. I waited outside and I saw a golden flash in the window's reflection. I turned and saw Miss Denali and her sisters walking.

As they got closer, I saw their eyes fall to the bags I was carrying. I looked down and I turned red. I was carrying a lot of 'Victoria's Secret' bags and a 'Motherhood Maternity' bag that was in bold letters. You couldn't miss it. This looked really bad. I felt myself turn redder.

As they got in ear shot, I felt the need to explain myself. "This isn't all mine. Some of the 'Victoria's Secret' and 'Motherhood Maternity' is Angela's." I then realized that they may think that Angela was the one expecting. "Angela's mother." I said.

All three women laughed. There laugh was so musical. "It's okay Isabella. They go together perfectly. Maybe not in the same order but-" Irina said, smiling.

I thought I was going to die from lack of blood because I was sure that all of it was in my cheeks and head.

"No, I-" I started.

Miss Denali held up her hand, "Do not worry, Isabella. We were just playing. I wouldn't be laughing if I thought it was true." I believed there was an underline meaning but I didn't know what.

Angela emerged and I couldn't give her bags to her fast enough.

"Congratulations." Miss Denali said to Angela.

Angela's eyes widened, "I'm not a mother-"

"We know. Your mom is." Irina and Kate said.

Miss Denali grabbed my hand and squeezed it lovingly, "I will see you on Monday." She said before continuing on.

"You're ready to go?" Angela asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I had more planned out than this but it would've been too long of a chapter. Sorry about that. So, I had to cut this in two parts.<strong>

**Right now, I have to get out of the house. I have 'cabin fever'. The snow finally let up and took a break.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
